A choice of mine
by I-heard-seeing-is-believing
Summary: A choice I made when I began to learn about about pairings in Atla. There really isn't much to it. Cheers to our competing pairs. Kataang and Zutara!


**So, hey guys! I know I should be working on my other stories, but I just read Kataanger vs Zutarian by Batarang131. I had to write this. I've thought about this a long time too. **

**I saw that some people were a bit passionate? I don't know so here's a little tale on my thoughts!**

**Ps, Bataraang131 if you happen to read this I hope you continue Staffroom Romance! Just putting it out there:)**

The tale

If you guys look up to the right you probable won't see anything out of the ordinary, but just work with me.

Once upon a time. A wise human being. A person intelligent, observant, and so naturally good was born into this world. Unfortunately, I was born a minute later.

Curse the illusion of time!

Anyway, years later I came a cross a tv show by pressing the wrong button on my remote. Then, I changed the channel, but wait. I saw this beast. A fluffy white beast in the air according to the television. I quickly switched back for a second.

Avatar: The last Airbender

The title shined in bright white letters. I shrugged and resumed to change the channel. Ha! Who would have guessed I would fall in love with the show?

As I watched I somehow came across pairings. Two stood out the most, you guessed it, Kataang and Zutara!

Oh, yeah!

I'll stop before I embarrass myself further.

Zutara-

I see why Zutarians love it. I really do. The star crossed lovers tale. The scared prince and the peasant/enemy princesses. I'm a sucker for those, but I can't really see Zutara.

No offense to Zutarians.

I have my reasons though. One of them being the reasons people give for Zutara and the other is the pairing on its own.

1\. The crossroads of destiny

That is one of my favorite episodes. It also contains Zutara. At least that's what people say. Katara offers to heal his scar. She felt bad for him and they had just shared their loss. Katara is kind and mothering. I would have been surprised if she hadn't offered to heal it.

I do admit that there was a vibe/ moment between the two as Katara touched his scar. It was a moment and we can't really assume anything of it. Which is why I can't really say it's wasn't Zutara.

Although this does bring me to reason number two.

2\. Zuko and Katara share loss of their mother

You can't count that as a reason for romance. There are somethings that bring you together, but the loss of a mother alone isn't going to show you're automatically a good match. Things have to happen in between, but you just can't base a relationship on that one thing.

On that note,

3\. The southern Raiders

I absolutely hate it when people spin this as Zutara. Here's why.

Aang is trying to protect everyone from the attack. Zuko is trying gain Katara's trust. Everyone is doing all they can to defend themselves. Falling rocks is ludicrous to use as an excuse. Zuko is trying to prove he has changed. As a result, he is trying to earn everyone's trust. He's good guy deep down, so he saves her from falling rocks. Aang has done that as well, but nobody remembers that apparently.

Then, comes helping Katara find the man that killed her mother.

Zuko doesn't necessarily say anything about violence, but it's implied. I won't say more for that reason.

Although, please don't say Zuko gave her actual good advice while Aang did nothing. It drives me insane and completely mad. Zuko didn't give her good or bad, he gave her no advice. He just told her he could help her find the killer.

Aang, however, he did give her actual advise and explained them to her. Here's how,

"_What's going on?" Asked Aang. _

_"We're going to find the man who took my mother from me." Katara spoke harshly. Sokka glanced up with wide eyes._

_"Sokka told me the story of what happened. I know who did it and I know how to find him."_

_"Um...and what exactly do you think this will accomplish?" _

_"I knew you wouldn't understand." She scoffed_

I don't need to go on to know that this is very un-Katara-ish! It's unreasonable, inconsiderate, and angry.

"_Wait, stop, I do understand. You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage." he told her, "How do you think I felt about the sand benders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the fire nation when I found out what happened to my people?" _

Aang has not gone had his mother killed, that we know of, but he understands what she is feeling. He's explaining it and calmly. He could have lashed out for how he found Gyatso's skeleton and the other airbenders, but he didn't.

"_She needs this Aang, this is about finding closer and justice." Zuko explained._

Zuko had the right intentions, perhaps, but did Katara?

"_I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge." Declared Aang._

He was right. That boy knows Katara and understand her.

"_Fine, maybe it is, maybe that's what I need, maybe that's what he deserves."_

"_Katara, you sound like Jet." _

_"It's not the same. Jet attacked the innocent. This man, he's a monster."_

_"Katara, she was my mother too, but I think Aang might be right." Sokka spoke up._

_"Then you didn't love her the way I did." She growled at him._

_"Katara." Was all Sokka managed to say._

That was not fair, Sokka didn't deserve it. Again, not very Katara like.

"_The monks used to say that revenge is like a two headed rat- viper, while you watch your enemy go down, your being poisoned yourself." _

Bingo! That right there says something. Let's see Zuko's response.

"_That's cute, but this isn't air temple preschool. It's the real world." Zuko added._

Ouch.

"_Now that I know he's out there. Now that I know we can find him. I feel like I have no choice."_

_"Katara, you do have a choice, forgiveness." Aang pleaded_

_"That's the same as doing nothing!" Exclaimed Zuko._

_"No, it's not." Aang replied, it's easy to do nothing, but it's hard to forgive."_

I just won the lottery!

Aang have her the option of forgiveness. That shows great character. The selling piece of Aang's advice and understanding.

"_Don't try to stop us."_

_" I wasn't planning to. This is a journey you have to take. You need to face this man, but when you do, please chose forgiveness. Let your anger out and then let it go, forgive him."_

Katara didn't forgive the man, but Aang gave her the understanding shoulder and helpful advise. She let her anger out and then let it go. When you love someone, you really love them, you want to help. Loving someone, doesn't mean following blindly and agree with them on everything. It means understanding them and having their back when needed. It means to give them a nudge in the right direction.

Oh, also, I could have done the easy way with a Zuko quote,

"_You where right about what Katara needed."_

4\. Zutara hug

The hug in southern Raiders. Katara is showing she forgives him. She's given other people hugs too. Oh, she hugged Toph, Sokka, Aang, Hakoda. I don't really classify that as a pairing basis.

Although, with Katara's hands always somewhere on Aang. That's another story. It's constant unlike Zuko.

I don't feel the need to say more. So, this is the tale of why a person chose Kataang!

**On a serious note. I'm not bashing Zutara. I like Zuko to much for that. He's in my favorite in characters list. It's just that I don't think he and Katara fit. Tell me what you think. If you feel like you have a good reason as to why Zutara is real or should have been, tell me. I have been wanting to find a good reason.**

**Leave a review or something. PM, idk. I hope no one is offended. If you want to see more reasons or prove me wrong, go on ahead. I'm tired. **

**Goodnight &amp; good morning! If you happen to be reading this in the afternoon, the good afternoon! Stay in school, eat your vegetables, and don't run with a knife in you hand. People might get the wrong idea!**


End file.
